


Точка зрения

by fandom SW rare pairings 2020 (fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020), Кавайная акулка (Kawaii_sharky)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Do not repost, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fix-It, M/M, Single work
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2020/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20rare%20pairings%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D0%B2%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F%20%D0%B0%D0%BA%D1%83%D0%BB%D0%BA%D0%B0
Summary: У Армитажа Хакса и Кайло Рена совершенно противоположные взгляды на то, чтó нужно делать в постели.И иногда смена ракурса происходит до ужаса медленно.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Точка зрения  
>  **Автор:** [Kawaii_sharky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_sharky)  
>  **Бета:** [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah)  
>  **Сделано для:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020  
>  **Размер:** миди  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Кайло Рен/Армитаж Хакс, на фоне Митака и ОЖП  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, AU, fix-it  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Краткое содержание:** У Армитажа Хакса и Кайло Рена совершенно противоположные взгляды на то, чтó нужно делать в постели.  
> И иногда смена ракурса происходит до ужаса медленно.  
>  **Предупреждения:** ситхские иллюзии, депривация сна, анальный секс, секс в полной темноте  
>  **Примечания:** Преканон незадолго до седьмого эпизода, постканон намного позже восьмого, фиксилка заключается в том, что девятого никогда не существовало; во всём виноват Сноук, потому что автору так захотелось; все персонажи, вовлеченные в действия сексуального характера, совершеннолетние  
>  **Для голосования:** fandom SW rare pairings 2020 - "Точка зрения"  
>  **[Мастер-пост](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668383.htm)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> преканон относительно семёрки

— Рен, не дёргайтесь, больно же будет, ну! — шикнул Хакс, боясь неловко двинуть рукой.

Сильное тело под ним никак не могло расслабиться, а в кромешной темноте было очень сложно разобрать реакции партнёра. Хакс положил свободную руку ему на лопатку и попытался прижать Рена к постели, но не преуспел — тот был чересчур мускулист.

— Рен, имейте совесть, — Хакс вытащил пальцы примерно на фалангу и вогнал их обратно, услышав сдавленный стон, — или уже представьте, что она имеет вас, вы же за этим пришли!

Почему-то эти слова дали эффект. Рен перестал пытаться вытолкнуть пальцы и позволил наконец себя подготовить. «На конец», — ехидно подумал Хакс, раздвигая его ягодицы и сильно сжимая их руками. Жаль, что он не мог посмотреть на красные следы от собственных ладоней, — Кайло категорически запрещал включать свет.

— Знаете, как вам повезло, Рен, — спросил он, медленно входя в качественно смазанную задницу, — что я не боюсь темноты?

Кайло Рен под ним протяжно ахнул и уткнулся лицом в подушку, оттопыривая зад ещё сильнее.

— Х-Хакс, шевелитесь… Крифф!

Хакс двигался осторожно и не позволял себе ускорить темп, потому что память о реновской Силе ещё была жива в саднящем горле и синяках на запястьях. А ещё Хакс видел отчёты и слышал рассказы, как ради запугивания одних Рен взрывал других людей заживо. Сейчас Хакс постарался выкинуть эти довольно яркие картины из головы, но в уме держал, что лучше пусть Рену будет приятно.

И, кажется, он справлялся, потому что Кайло вскрикивал явно не от боли.

— Ах-х… Хакс! — интонации стали молящими, и Хакс не удержался, провёл Рену ногтями по спине, а потом опустил ладони на его бёдра, ловя бегущие по ним мурашки.

Рен всхлипнул и обхватил член ладонью, часто вздыхая. Хакс продолжал двигаться в прежнем ритме, пока Кайло не замер внезапно и не сжал Хакса в себе так, что у того перед глазами поплыли радужные круги. Он длинно выдохнул и начал методично вбивать Кайло в постель, приближаясь к собственному оргазму. Увы, не видя партнёра, оставалось только представлять, какая бледная — вероятно — у него под вечным рыцарским облачением кожа, как она хранит яркие следы его пальцев и зубов… Хакс нагнулся, обнял Рена и укусил его, чувствуя солоноватый привкус, посасывая, чтобы гарантированно оставить овальный фиолетовый след. Рен ответил недовольным стоном, но по его мощному телу прошла вибрация, и Хакс тоже кончил, прижимаясь к мокрой тёплой спине и натягивая Кайло на себя.

Тот улёгся на смятую простыню, позволив Хаксу распластаться на нём. Хакс погладил широкие плечи, коснулся шеи, отодвинув прилипшие пряди волос. Цвета их он не знал, зато знал, где теперь красуется ещё одна метка. Хакс почти наугад провёл по коже, слегка прижав небольшую припухлость, и Кайло что-то пробурчал в ответ. Хакс усмехнулся, вытащил из него опавший член и стянул презерватив, завязывая его узлом. Рен будто только этого и ждал: резво поднялся с кровати и ушёл в освежитель. Хакс скривился ему в невидимую спину и перевёл взгляд на датапад — два ночи. Спать оставалось четыре часа. Заверив себя, что душ подождёт до утра, Хакс провалился в сон, едва почувствовав, что кто-то упал рядом.

Утром он был несколько не рад собственному существованию. Всё тело было покрыто слоем засохшего пота, во рту ощущался гадкий горьковатый привкус. Велев обслуживающему дроиду сварить каф покрепче, Хакс постоял в душе всего пять минут и вдруг понял, что куда-то пропало ещё пятнадцать, а он впервые за всю свою карьеру опаздывает. Наскоро пригладив волосы расчёской и впрыгнув в форму, Хакс влил в себя горчайший каф в три больших глотка и покинул каюту. В коридорах практически никого не было, как обычно, младшие офицеры ещё сидели в столовой. Хакс приказал себе взбодриться и сжал правую руку левой. Новые кожаные перчатки приятно скрипнули. На губах Хакса заиграла удовлетворённая ухмылка, и, проведя ключ-картой по замку, он зашёл в кабинет с готовностью достойно отработать весь день. Каф растёкся по организму, ударил в голову, повышая давление, и Хакс почувствовал бодрость. Настроение скакнуло вверх, он взялся за работу и по комлинку приказал дроиду принести завтрак через час.

Проверив отчёты по поставкам, Хакс глубоко задумался. Новые буровые установки для прорезания гигантского дула «Старкиллера» понадобились раньше, чем предполагали инженеры. Оболочка промёрзшей планеты была просто невероятно твёрдой. Из-за этого сроки изготовления новейшего оружия растягивались, что приводило Сноука в состояние крайнего недовольства. С денежным обеспечением тоже всё было сложно, на вырытую породу никак не находился покупатель, хотя финансисты клялись и божились, что сумеют сбыть её какой-то планетке, покрытой водой. Ну-ну… Только бы не пришлось договариваться на кредит, а то две строчки мелким шрифтом — и на голову упадут такие проценты, что придётся пустить половину армии на рынок донорских органов. Ну а что, ту же самую донорскую печень, например, в этом секторе Галактики достать было практически нереально, а штурмовики все здоровые и не пьют ни грамма…

Поняв, что отвлекается, Хакс нахмурился и строго отчитал себя. Голос в голове был холоден и жесток, зато давал правильную мотивацию. После морального втыка Хакс просмотрел отчёты дежурных, принимавших грузовые корабли в прошлую смену, и заметил, что цифры как будто не сходятся. Раздавать подчинённым по шапке настроения не было, но зато появился повод прогуляться — в кабинете было сегодня почему-то особенно душно.

Хакс встал было, но услышал, как заурчал живот, и посмотрел на часы. Завтрак потерялся сорок минут назад.

— Интересно, — пробормотал генерал и попытался связаться с дроидом. Комлинк красноречиво промолчал.

— Очень интересно, — фыркнул Хакс, и тут в дверь вежливо позвонили.

Хакс махнул рукой, позволяя интерфейсу впустить посетителя. Дверь отъехала в сторону. На пороге стоял лейтенант Митака с подносом из столовой в руках.

— Г-генерал Хакс, сэр, ваш завтрак, — слегка заикаясь, выдавил он и, не дожидаясь позволения, понёс поднос к столу. Хакс сдвинул голограммы вправо, освобождая место, и отложил датапад.

— Благодарю за заботу, лейтенант, но, кажется, у вас были другие обязанности, в которые не входило бытовое обслуживание вышестоящих офицеров.

Фраза вышла чуть раздражённее, чем хотелось бы Хаксу, и он тут же пожалел о сказанном: на миг ему показалось, что Митака вот-вот споткнётся и разложит еду по полу ровным слоем. Однако выдержка Дофельда заслуживала уважения, и поднос оказался на столе, хотя лицо лейтенанта несколько прибавило в цвете.

— Прошу прощения, но ваш обслуживающий дроид вышел из строя, — лейтенант сложил руки за спиной, но не удержался и воровато оглянулся.

Хакс жестом закрыл дверь и заинтригованно посмотрел на Митаку. Лейтенант нервно сглотнул слюну.

— И каким же это образом? Совсем недавно он прошёл техосмотр.

— Посредством применения светового меча, сэр, — почти прошептал Митака.

Хаксу стало жаль лейтенанта. Рена он побаивался и сам, как побаивался бы сарлакка даже после уверений, что «он совсем ручной!». А ведь генерал с недавних пор мог отдавать Кайло приказы. Что же испытывал этот мальчик, беззащитный даже по уставу?

— Передайте владельцу меча распоряжение лично оттереть со стен размазанный им завтрак.

Да, пусть самоутвердится парень, а то Рен его совсем зашугал. Вон как зажмурился.

— Обслуживающий столовую дроид уже всё прибрал, сэр, — покраснев сильнее, ответил Митака.

— Тогда в следующий раз… — задумчиво произнёс Хакс, вспоминая, что вряд ли получится заказать нового личного дроида с текущими расходами. — Да, до конца квартала мне понадобится замена бытового помощника в лице кого-нибудь не очень занятого. Вам, кажется, удалось выкроить сегодня время?

Митака как-то судорожно набрал воздуха в грудь.

— Да, сэр, — очень осторожно подтвердил он.

— Вас и назначим. Прочитайте-ка мне вслух этот отчёт, пока я… — Хакс покосился на хронометр в уголке датапада, — обедаю.

Митака послушно сел за стол в кресло для посетителей, не видавшее оных, пожалуй, с момента покупки, взял датапад в отчего-то дрожащие руки и начал читать. Голос у него был мягкий, бархатистый, почти убаюкивающий, несмотря на нередкие заикания, и Хакс бы задремал над тарелкой, если бы не раскусил горошинку жгучего чёрного перца. Доев в рекордные сроки и залпом осушив стакан сока, добавившего в рот ещё и кислятины, Хакс резко кивнул, обозначая понимание, поднялся из-за стола и сообщил, что собирался провести ревизию на складах.

Митака остался убирать посуду и гадать, отчего же сегодня не в духе высокое начальство.

***

__

— Я слышал вашу речь с экрана, генерал. Очень воодушевляюще.

— Благодарю, магистр Рен.

Хакс отсалютовал ему бокалом дорогого игристого вина — всем старшим офицерским составом сегодня отмечали двадцать третью годовщину существования Первого Ордена, а также назначение на пост генерала молодого, но амбициозного полковника по имени Армитаж Хакс.

Честно говоря, хоть Хакс и впахивал, не щадя себя, жертвуя отдыхом и даже приёмами пищи, в какой-то момент он так заработался, что повышение стало для него полнейшей неожиданностью. И когда Верховный Лидер Сноук, присутствовавший на торжестве в виде голограммы, пригласил Хакса выйти вперёд, а дроид приколол к серому кителю чёрный горизонтальный цилиндр — временный знак отличия до того, как будет готова новая униформа, — уже-не-полковник не сразу понял, что произошло. А офицеры аплодировали, умело притворяясь искренними, хотя многие из тех, кто был старше тридцати, не сдержали недовольства — «ходить под юнцом», на которого ещё вчера они скидывали лишний отчёт, было для них оскорбительно. Хакс постарался не слишком уж сиять, так что удовлетворённая улыбка вышла сдержанной и, пожалуй, высокомерной. Ну и крифф с ним! Друзьями он всё равно почти никого из присутствовавших назвать не мог. Рад за него был разве что капитан Пьюви, ставивший на то, что сын Брендола Хакса покажет себя в кратчайшие сроки. И кажется, он действительно поспорил с кем-то, потому что пожал Армитажу руку крепко, с чувством. И улыбку его практически отзеркалил:

— Я в вас верил, генерал.

 _А вот когда он отошёл, из ниоткуда возникла чёрная фигура в балахоне. И начала диалог в странно мирном ключе._

Вспоминая тот вечер, Хакс признавал, что в голове сохранились только крайне отрывочные картинки. Вот Рен, тогда ещё внушающий если не страх, то уважение, подходит и хвалит его речь, произнесённую перед подчинёнными в запале яростной радости. Чистая импровизация. Хакс солгал бы, сказав, что не гордился ею. Тогда он вежливо принял комплимент, а сам подумал: «Снова он в шлеме… А пьёт через трубочку?»

Тогда он ещё не знал о поганой способности ситхов лазить в чужие головы и дал волю фантазии на тему «Что же прячет под маской магистр Рен». Перед мысленным взором промелькнули хоботок, хелицеры, длиннющие клыки и отсутствие губ вообще, а потом Кайло предложил… проверить? И что тогда было?

Кажется, они каким-то невероятным образом сумели незаметно покинуть торжество, а Хакс был достаточно пьян, чтобы ничего не заподозрить. Сам открыл дверь в свои апартаменты — каютой комнаты на «Старкиллере» называть язык не поворачивался, — сам плюхнулся на диван, утянув за собой Рена, и сам же потянулся к его шлему, чтобы нащупать застёжки.

Рен тогда отпрянул.

— Сначала погасите свет, — потребовал он строго. Ах да, он-то не пил вовсе.

Хакс не с первого раза повторил команду для управляемого голосом интерфейса и невнятно уточнил, как же тогда он будет проверять, какой версией ротового аппарата располагает магистр. Щелчок застёжек, тихий вздох, — и Хакс узнал, что у Кайло Рена обычные человеческие губы. Мягкие, пухлые, с едва заметным металлическим привкусом. Ни капли не обветренные и потому фантастически нежные. Естественно, одним поцелуем в ту ночь дело не ограничилось.

Утром похмельный генерал не был удивлён испарившемуся из кровати любовнику, хотя в глубине души почему-то огорчился. Но это чувство зародилось очень глубоко и практически мгновенно было похоронено под желанием заполучить стакан прохладной минеральной водички.

А потом к совершенно трезвому Хаксу Рен пришёл снова. В тот день Армитаж Хакс был даже обрадован этим фактом — с новой должностью на него свалилась новая ответственность и снять напряжение очень хотелось. И этому бы способствовало такое зрелище, например, как обнажённый Рен на коленях или хотя бы яркий румянец на его щеках да томный взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век. Но свет был погашен снова, ничто не разгоняло кромешную тьму, а ориентироваться на ощупь было гораздо труднее. На трезвую голову всё выходило как-то страннее, ломче, озлобленней: Рен шипел сквозь зубы, ругался хрипло и вообще не подсказывал, чего от Хакса хотел. А чем больше злился Рен, тем тяжелее становился воздух вокруг. Хакс вдруг понял, что его желания и интересы в расчёт не принимаются совершенно. Любовником Рен был эгоистичным и не сильно опытным. А Хаксу пришлось с этим смириться, потому что тяжёлая длань Силы собиралась то ли сломать ему руки, то ли вовсе передавить пополам.

— Двигайтесь, Хакс! — голос Рена был едва ли не молящим. Неужели он в этот момент не контролировал свою Силу?

Хаксу стало страшно, и всплеск адреналина подстегнул его.

— Заткнитесь, Рен, — сказал он холодно, провёл ладонью по мягкой реновой щеке и сунул ему в рот большой палец.

Рен действительно заткнулся и впустил в себя член, глухо постанывая. Сила продолжала свинцовым облаком окружать Хакса, но тот постарался об этом забыть. Да, пусть Рена следовало удовлетворить в первую очередь, позаботиться о себе тоже пространство оставалось. А Рен был узким и тёплым, издавал довольно сексуальные звуки, когда лишался способности говорить, и… Боги, как же Хаксу хотелось видеть его!

На следующий день немного рабочего времени ушло на поиск каких-либо сведений о Кайло Рене. Ожидаемо бесплодный. Нет, о магистре Рыцарей Рен как о боевой единице было известно довольно много: фехтовальщик, обладатель (и профессиональный пользователь) этой непонятной Силы — Хакс бы хотел в неё не верить, если бы свидетельства не были такими недвусмысленными, — отличный пилот и стрелок, приемлемый командир боевой группы при высадке, но хреновый лидер эскадрильи… бла-бла-бла, о его личности и характере повествовала скромная строчка: «Вспыльчивый, целеустремлённый», — а портрет в файле был в шлеме. И анфас, и профиль.

Нервно очистив голографический экран, Хакс попытался отмахнуться от мысли, что той же самой строчкой можно охарактеризовать и его самого, а потом посмотрел на время. То, что он увидел, его не порадовало: за листанием файлов генерал провёл почти три часа, не сделав при этом ничего нужного или полезного. А работа была, и весьма срочная. Подобная прокрастинация нападала на Хакса крайне редко — только с недосыпа.

Под конец рабочего дня дел оставалось вагон и маленькая тележка, и Хакс решил частично расправиться с ними в спальне. Он уволок с собой датапад и сел за стол в своих апартаментах, подпирая голову рукой, чтобы зевать не так отчаянно. И никаких визитёров он не ждал.

Однако Рен появился. И даже молча подождал, пока Хакс дочитает рапорт. Впрочем, его присутствие вообще не помогало сосредоточиться на работе, и Хакс, тихо ненавидя себя, отложил датапад и погасил свет.

— Твою-то мать! — прошипел он, чувствуя, как скользнула по щеке бритва, тонко рассекая кожу. Рубиновые капельки крови нерешительно выступили из пореза, а потом как-то очень быстро соскользнули на шею.

Хакс никогда не думал, что безопасная бритва может быть такой грозной в трясущихся руках. На лицо пришлось наклеить целых три прозрачных пластыря, и кожу под ними неприятно стянуло. Хакс велел дроиду сделать каф вдвое крепче обычного, чтобы перестать отвлекаться на разные мелочи и взять себя в руки. Бодрящий напиток помог, но ненадолго, и вечером Хакс с трудом мог бы сказать, где он был и что делал весь день. Пока он, стараясь не клевать носом, редактировал своё расписание на завтра, дверь открылась.

Закатить глаза Хаксу сил не хватило. Он не был уверен, что не уснёт прямо на Рене, но тот, словно читая его мысли, — почему «словно»? — сегодня сделал всё сам, вначале отсосав ему, а потом подмяв под себя и изобразив наездника. Хакс даже кончил без особых затруднений, но взмок и поплёлся в освежитель, тратя драгоценное время сна, — чтобы расправиться с предыдущими недоделками, он собрался встать на два часа раньше режимного подъёма. И, поднимаясь, он даже не обратил внимания на то, что Рен успел испариться, хотя постель проминалась под ним, пока Хакс вставал.

Плеснув в лицо холодной водой, он нащупал пластыри на щеке и раздражённо сорвал их. Ранка поджила, но едва-едва, а руки тряслись ещё сильнее, так что бриться теперь было рискованно, если он не хотел срезать лицо с черепа. Хакс мрачно зыркнул в зеркало и поймал встречный взгляд в край заёбанного человека. Во всех смыслах.

Хакс вышел из освежителя, оделся и отправился на своё рабочее место, не слыша приветствий и не реагируя на них. Из ящика стола в кабинете он достал заботливо припрятанную банку энергетика, содержавшего столько кофеина, что врачебная комиссия Первого Ордена внесла этот напиток в реестр запрещённых. Хакс едко хмыкнул в пустоту и сделал большой глоток, морщась от вкуса. Половины банки хватило, чтобы вернуться к жизни и начать продуктивно работать. Вторую половину Хакс оставил на послеобеденное время, когда заряд бодрости обещал иссякнуть.

Проанализировав работу бухгалтерии, Хакс составил краткий рапорт и отправил его наверх — Сноуку, потом Митака прискакал с отчётом о поставках. Хакс расписался не глядя. Из рабочего транса его вывела реплика лейтенанта:

— Не подтверждено.

Хакс вскинул голову, взял стилус и расписался снова. После чего увидел, как Митака вновь покачал головой.

— Опять нет, сэр, — и в его голосе появилось беспокойство. — У вас руки очень дрожат. Вы в порядке, сэр?

Хакс шумно вздохнул, закусил губу и медленно, штрих за штрихом, вывел электронную подпись. Датапад на миг осветился зелёным, и Хакс прикрыл глаза, в которые будто песка насыпали.

— Я в полном порядке, лейтенант. Можете быть свободны.

Он вяло махнул рукой, но не услышал шагов и приоткрыл один глаз.

— Лейтенант?

Испуганный взгляд больших карих глаз был красноречивым ответом.

— Хорошо, вы правы. Мне пойдёт на пользу пройтись.

Хакс стремительно поднялся из-за стола и даже успел сделать два или три шага, когда его внезапно повело в сторону. Кажется, он успел прошипеть что-то нецензурное — или просто очень ярко подумал, — а потом верный лейтенант подхватил его под локоть.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, но вам пойдёт на пользу сон, а вовсе не прогулка, — вопиющее нарушение субординации игнорировать было нельзя, но Хакс великолепно с этим справился.

— Не могу. Работа, — коротко возразил он. — Сейчас вернусь.

Он дошёл до туалета и вновь умылся, с трудом удерживаясь в сознании. Вытирая лицо бумажным полотенцем, Хакс опять зацепился взглядом за отражение. У зеркального генерала под глазами вздулись мешки, губы истончились и посерели, рыжая щетина чесалась и колола пальцы. Хакс посмотрел на ранки около ногтей, где он незаметно для себя сгрыз кожу до мяса, и брезгливо поморщился. Он знал, что боль в пальцах помогает оставаться в сознании, но как же мерзко было осознавать, что он снова поддался этой вредной привычке. И когда только успел снять перчатки?

Когда Хакс вернулся, Митака брался уже за четвёртый отчёт из тех, проверка которых лежала на генерале.

— Сэр, просто подтвердите эти два и отправьте обратно этот, — спокойно сказал он, не оборачиваясь, когда услышал шаги.

— На каком основании? — уточнил Хакс, занимая своё место.

— Неполнота информации и неверное оформление.

Митака продолжил сортировать документацию, изредка бормоча какие-то канцеляризмы, и глаза Хакса сами собой закрывались, закрывались… Изредка он просыпался на минутку, давая ответ на какой-нибудь каверзный вопрос, который лейтенант не мог решить самостоятельно. Подписи же Хакс уже ставил не глядя, и снилось ему, что он добровольно отдаёт себя в пожизненное сексуальное рабство Кайло Рену, отчего рука на столе самопроизвольно сжималась в кулак. Хакс лишь надеялся, что не говорил во сне.

Пробудил его сигнал приоритетного сообщения с рабочего датапада. Администратор Верховного Лидера обычно ему не писала, но чего-то из ряда вон выходящего Хакс сейчас совсем не желал.

— Лейтенант, кафа, пожалуйста… — на сонную голову это сообщение читать не имело смысла.

Митака исчез за дверью. Хакс окинул голографическую панель взглядом и едва не присвистнул: лейтенант, видя состояние генерала, взял на себя раза в два больше собственных должностных обязанностей, давая Хаксу подремать над документами лишние минуты. Жаль, что и они на фоне общего его состояния были каплей в море. Хакс со вздохом продолжил подписывать утверждённые запросы и отчёты, изредка косясь на уведомление. Но переживать означало тратить энергию, запасы которой уже ушли в минус.

Митака достал откуда-то почти литровую кружку кафа, и Хакс потянулся к ней, как татуинский путник к роднику. На время придя в себя, он разобрал суть письма и схватился за голову. «Закралась ошибка…», «…отчёт неполон…», «…привести к логическому завершению» — он отправил написанный наполовину документ. Наполовину. Хакс зачесал пальцами растрёпанную чёлку — ещё один косяк: не уложил волосы с утра — и уставился на творение рук своих с ужасом и отвращением. Он не справлялся с собственной работой.

Этим вечером магистр рыцарей Рен снова появился на пороге. Хакс не хотел его видеть. Хакс не хотел видеть вообще ничего, кроме внутренней стороны собственных век.

— Генерал Хакс, — начал Кайло бодро, — я хочу ваш член.

Хакс решил, что пришло время поговорить начистоту.

— Послушайте, Рен, — произнёс он с явным усилием и тяжело вздохнул. Сердце билось тяжело, будто пропуская удары, в груди тянуло, язык ворочался с трудом. — Я ложусь спать.

Хотя под шлемом не было видно лица, Хакс по возникшей паузе вообразил, как оно могло бы вытянуться, но даже самая дурацкая из представленных рож не повеселила его. Рен медленно наклонил голову вбок, позволяя исправить сказанное. Но если он ожидал, что Хакс сведёт всё в шутку и сорвёт с него и с себя штаны, то очень сильно ошибался.

— Генерал, — в металлическом голосе появились угрожающие нотки, — вы мне отказываете?

Хакс прислонился бедром к столу и отпил остывшего кафа с тремя ложками сахара. Эти калории должны были только снизить головную боль наутро, но точно не взбодрить — взбодрить Хакса не могло ничто.

— Да, — он смотрел в когда-то белую, а сейчас запачканную коричневыми потёками кружку. — Сегодня у нас с вами секса не будет.

— Но разве вам не… — кажется, Кайло опешил, — …нравилось?

— Я не имею совершенно ничего против вашей задницы, в том числе и на моём члене… но! — Хакс зажмурился и резко распахнул глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. — Я никогда не сводил цели своей жизни к их единению. Вам вообще повезло, что я тогда был в настроении, иначе это было бы стопор… стоп… — Хакс заикнулся, запутался, укусил себя за губу и продолжил чётче, внятнее и медленнее, проговаривая длинные слова по слогам: — Это было бы сто-про-цент-но-е изнасилование! И светил бы вам трибунал!

На самом деле в последнем не было никакой уверенности. Рен был отдельной веткой в чёткой системе управления Первого Ордена и вместе со своими рыцарями подчинялся напрямую Сноуку. Но соображать Хаксу было сейчас чертовски трудно.

— Поймите же, Рен, я к-каждый день п-принимаю решения, от которых зависят жизни людей, судьба Первого Ордена, крифф побери! От того, насколько хорошо я справлюсь, зависит будущее! В том числе и наше с в-вами!

Хакс с вялым неудовольствием услышал, как задребезжала ложечка в кружке, — руки тряслись и пытались выронить всё, что держали. Голос дрожал, язык заплетался, но всё же Хакс пытался что-то донести до этого истукана, видимо, подсевшего на какие-то афродизиаки.

Кайло Рен сложил руки на груди. Его недовольство висело в воздухе непроницаемой стеной.

— Вы закончили? Подумайте головой и дайте мне то, за чем я пришёл.

Хакс потёр переносицу, громко поставил кружку на стол и разрешил себе сорваться.

— Вы идиот? Рен, вы же видите, в каком я состоянии! Я б… б-боги, больше так не могу! Что у вас такое под шлемом, если вы не замечаете, что меня вот-вот хватит сердечный приступ! — Хакс слышал, что кричит, где-то со стороны. — Я чуть не грохнулся в обморок сегодня четыре… Рен, четыре!.. Раза! Я не лгу вам, если не верите… Боги! Да вы же мысли читать можете, Рен, вашу мать! Как, ка-ак с такой с-способностью вы не наскребёте по закромам этого несомненно большого мозга хоть грамм эмпатии?!

Запал иссяк так же неожиданно, как возник. Заболело сорванное горло. Закончился последний заряд в батареях. Хакс опёрся рукой о стол, чтобы не упасть, и съязвил шёпотом:

— Если вы вообще знаете последнее слово…

Краем глаза он заметил, что Рен вытянул вперёд руку, и, когда на горле сомкнулась бездушная хватка Силы, Хакс был готов. Он встретил сулящее смерть прикосновение с радостью, ожидая так необходимой организму отключки. Хакс больше не боялся.

— Рен… — устало просипел он. — Дайте мне поспать!..

И, кажется, Кайло наконец проняло. Он ещё пару секунд сжимал горло Хакса, видимо, о чём-то раздумывая, но потом отпустил, и генерал, хоть и не потерял сознания, медленно упал на пол.

— Вы пожалеете, генерал, — и ни вокодер, ни недосып не помешали Хаксу услышать почти детскую обиду.

— Возможно, — с тенью предвкушения улыбнулся Хакс.

Рен взмахнул плащом, чёрной тенью направляясь к выходу, и явно собрался исчезнуть. Хотя не то чтобы он проявлял похвальную целеустремлённость. И Хаксу в голову пришла неожиданная мысль, заставившая его вновь растянуть губы в улыбке.

Он, пошатываясь, поднялся, расстегнул поясной ремень и бросил его на стул, брякнув полированной пряжкой. Вжикнув молнией, повесил на спинку стула китель, потом стянул через голову рубашку и нательную майку. Рен замер ещё на кителе. Хакс хмыкнул так, чтобы Рен услышал, и проследовал к постели, усевшись на которую, спокойно стащил с ног сапоги.

— Вас ведь никто отсюда не гонит, Рен, — сипловато начал он, выпутываясь из галифе, — ложитесь.

Бросив брюки и носки на пол, Хакс выразительно похлопал по постели рядом с собой.

— Я не прогоняю вас, и вы знаете, что свет я включать не стремлюсь, поэтому в побеге нет никакой необходимости. Так почему бы нам не перенести секс на утро перед тем, как вы уйдёте? — «Если у меня вдруг появятся силы», — саркастично добавил он у себя в голове.

— Просто лягте и не трогайте меня, пока я не настучал вот той ложечкой вам по кастрюльке, — дёрнув подбородком в сторону кружки, оставшейся на рабочем столе, Хакс откинул серое покрывало и одеяло в сером же пододеяльнике. Только тогда Рен сдвинулся с места. Размашистыми движениями он начал избавлять себя от одежды, сам погасил свет в комнате и снял шлем. Хакс дождался, пока кровать рядом привычно глубоко промнётся, и через тридцать секунд уже спал, уткнувшись носом в широкую прохладную спину.

Наутро Рена рядом не оказалось. Хакс проспал часов двенадцать, но сегодня был его законный выходной, так что он не переживал по этому поводу. Когда он разлепил склеившиеся ресницы и потёр опухшее со сна лицо, на него обрушилась головная боль. Широко зевнув, что аж челюсть со щелчком встала на место, Хакс лениво спихнул с себя одеяло, подошёл к аптечке, не нашёл ни одной таблетки обезбола и решил, что сегодня он будет абсолютно всё делать медленно. С этой утешительной мыслью он отправился в освежитель, где на его общем состоянии благотворно сказались тугие струи прохладной воды. Хакс тщательно вымылся и побрился, в кои-то веки уверенный, что сделал последнее чисто и аккуратно, не пропустив ни волоска и не искромсав щёки бритвой. Высушив и уложив волосы, он впервые за, наверное, неделю искренне улыбнулся своему отражению. От последних следов недосыпа он избавится завтра, а потом снова войдёт в режим и покажет пример безупречного солдата.

Хакс облачился в мундир, сел за стол и углубился в работу, отпивая из отмытой наконец кружки воду — кафом он уже назлоупотреблял. И только часа через три, когда желудок настойчиво заурчал, генерал покинул каюту. Головная боль напала на него с новой силой, когда гермодверь с шипением захлопнулась за спиной. Морщась украдкой и едва не скрипя зубами, Хакс отложил обед и пошёл в медотсек, кивая приветствующим его подчинённым. С каждым шагом голова трещала всё сильнее, начало подташнивать. Хакс с трудом ускорил шаг, и, когда до заветной двери оставался один поворот, из-за угла на него выскочил Кайло Рен собственной персоной. Хакс не сдержался: закатил глаза и сдавленно рыкнул, надеясь, что похотливый мальчишка уберётся с дороги, но тот схватил его за руку.

— Генерал, — негромко обратился он, — это срочно и быстро. Но не в коридоре.

Хакс демонстративно тяжело вздохнул и свернул с пути истинного к благословенному обезболу на кривую дорожку в ближайшую подсобку.

— Рен, вы!.. — начал было он на ходу, но дверь за ними беспрепятственно закрылась, и ситуация стала совсем неприятной.

— Нет, генерал, сейчас вы послушайте, — перебил его Кайло, сверля сознание каждым словом, пропущенным через вокодер.

Хакс еле терпел, в черепе, казалось, маршировали шагоходы. Он прижал ладони к вискам и тихо застонал, пытаясь отвлечься хотя бы ощущением воротника, трущегося о подбородок. Его даже не заботило то, что Рен стоял на расстоянии в, может быть, ладонь, возвышаясь над ним как утёс, или то, что за этой дверью Кайло мог бы оторвать ему руки и ноги, а никто ничего бы не услышал. Хаксу было плевать даже на то, что Рен, отвернувшись, стащил с головы свой неизменный шлем.

Чёрные как смоль кудри рассыпались по плечам. Рен пару секунд подумал, принял судьбоносное решение и повернулся к Хаксу вновь. Хакс поднял голову навстречу, но что-то язвительное замёрзло у него на губах. На него смотрел вчерашний подросток. Нескладный и неловкий, с угрями на лбу и прыщом на подбородке. С покусанными дрожащими губами.

— Генерал Хакс, я… — запинаясь, выдавил он, — я, кажется, в вас влюблён.

Голос был тихий и ломкий, совсем не похожий на ночную уверенную жёсткость. Рен словно стал меньше ростом, так просяще он смотрел.

Но до того у Хакса болела голова, до того раздражён и утомлён он был, что язык начал действовать без одобрения мозга.

— Сильное заявление.

Досада захлестнула Хакса: все эти ночи его просто использовали, не грубо, но давая понять, что он лишь инструмент, приложение к собственной кровати, не позволяли даже посмотреть на любовника, не говоря уж о какой-либо романтической инициативе, а теперь… Теперь говорят такие вещи, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Бесстыжий ублюдок.

— Сколько вам лет, Рен? Вы хоть достигли совершеннолетия? Или это всё хитрый план, чтобы отправить меня под трибунал как совратителя и насильника малолетних? Так вы уже можете попытаться, всё равно никто не узнает правду.

Хакс сорвал перчатку, преодолел крошечное расстояние и отвесил ею Рену звонкую унизительную пощёчину.

— Свободны, магистр.

И две или три долгих секунды Хакс смотрел, как краска заливала лицо Рена, как поспешно он нацеплял шлем и покидал комнатушку. Это было настоящее бегство. Хакс надел перчатку обратно, чтобы через полминуты снова снять её в медотсеке. Пока врач мерила ему давление и советовала уделить побольше времени отдыху, Хакс пытался отмахнуться от зудящего ощущения неправильности своего поступка, но так и не смог. Больше Рен по ночам к нему не приходил. Вместо него мозг окутывала удушливая волна смутных кошмаров, и Хакс снова не высыпался, мечась на постели и путаясь в одеяле. В ушах звенели все резкие фразы, которые он когда-либо говорил Рену.

— Прочь из моей головы, — беспомощно шептал Хакс под утро. — Рен, прекратите! Оставьте меня в покое.

Смутное подозрение об иллюзиях и шутках Силы с разумом зародилось намного позже, когда ничего уже исправить было нельзя.


	2. Тридцать пять лет спустя

Чудом найденный старый СИД потряхивало, но непостижимым образом он всё-таки летел и даже умудрялся резво отдаляться от оказавшейся таким неудачным местом для швартовки базы. Выходить в гипер на этой развалюхе было бы безумием, и Кайло спешил просто отлететь подальше, пока его наниматель Якшан не догадался, насколько сильно контрабандист его нагрел. Следующим пунктом в плане побега было сменить корабль на какой-нибудь планете, где затеряться будет попроще.

Кайло потихоньку приближался к центру системы. Навигатор показывал, что все планеты, кроме шестой, сейчас находятся за одной из двух своих звёзд, и четыре из «спрятавшихся» — газовые, а вот три из семи твёрдых — официально обитаемые. Ещё на трёх располагалось какое-то добывающее производство, но дышать там было нечем, а воздухоперегонного модуля в СИД-развалюшку не завезли. Да и угнать корабль там было бы не в пример сложнее и опаснее. Кайло кивнул сам себе, почесал трёхнедельную щетину на подбородке, проскочил мимо светила и повернул истребитель ко второй планете. Вокруг неё вращались две луны, в северном полушарии было лето, а в лесной чаще обнаружилась относительно ровная площадка. Судя по отблеску стёкол и батарей для звёздного света на крышах, в паре десятков километров от прогалины был город. Кайло нахмурился и сосредоточенно пошёл на снижение, вводя корабль в тугой штопор и снижая, снижая скорость. Палёным всё равно запахло, а от перегрузки пошла кровь носом.

— Вот дерьмо!.. — шикнул Кайло, усилием воли оставаясь в сознании. Не отключаться. Отрубишься — разобьёшься.

Посадка вышла жёстче, чем планировалась, и превратила мечту антиквара в металлолом окончательно. Кайло спас себя Силой — не впервой — и с её же помощью выбрался из обломков вместе с вечным потёртым вещмешком. Закинул его на плечо, утёр кровь краем шарфа, осмотрелся: когда-то красивая полянка благодаря его приземлению изрядно потеряла в растительности. Повезло, что топливные баки у СИДа были прочные и взрываться не собирались. Прикинув стороны света, Кайло пошёл в очень приблизительном направлении виденного с высоты города. Погода радовала — облаков было достаточно, чтобы не давать главной звезде жарить особенно сильно, а когда в их полётном графике выдавался перерыв, деревья удачно смыкались плотнее. Кайло ухмыльнулся и проводил взглядом два кораблика, рассёкших небо ему навстречу. Класс на глаз определить не удалось, но они явно были планетарными катерами, не предназначенными для выхода за пределы атмосферы. Интересно: сейчас практически везде использовались универсальные суда. Куда ж его занесло теперь?

Ответ на этот вопрос Кайло получил, когда катера догнали его примерно через стандартный час. Из каждого вышло по два человека, в каждом экипаже один был в иссиня-чёрной униформе и другой — в мундире цвета индиго. И пока двое младших по званию оперативно наставляли на Кайло шокеры и сковывали ему руки за спиной, одна из тех, что носили более светлые одежды, представилась капитаном Службы Охраны Внутрипланетного Правопорядка Сэрсидией Упхарр и зачитала ему на общегалактическом сжатую сводку его прав. Их у «незаконно вторгшегося на планету Арканис» было не слишком много, но одним из них Кайло почёл за благо воспользоваться. И молчание он хранил исправно, надеясь, что конфискованный бластер удастся спереть обратно в скором времени. Но увы, в катер его усадили к Сэрсидии, а вещи забрал другой экипаж. Наручники примагнитились к стене, силовое поле отсекло кабину пилотов от пассажира. Кайло поднял глаза к потолку, сдул с них полуседую прядь грязных волос и демонстративно вздохнул. На сегодня везение явно закончилось. Что ж, Сила всегда была дамой капризной и могла сначала осыпать милостями, а потом отвернуться в любой момент.

Чего стоил только тот случай, когда за полчаса Кайло успел вначале побывать на вершине, а потом свалиться с неё ниже, чем был в самом начале пути. Это было одно из самых тошнотных воспоминаний. А виноват во всём был Сноук. Мерзкий старикан, забиравшийся к ученику в голову как к себе домой. Как выяснилось впоследствии, не только к ученику — мощь Сноука позволяла ему насылать иллюзии на подчинённых без труда. А Кайло тогда наивно думал, что его кипящая юношеская влюблённость останется лишь его тайной. Поначалу так и было, всё оставалось в каком-никаком порядке, но жажда признаться, открыться укреплялась с каждым взглядом на генерала Хакса. И как тогдашний рыцарь Рен был благодарен своему шлему, не позволявшему офицерам видеть краску, заливавшую лицо, и дурацкую улыбку, если строгие стальные глаза Хакса смягчались.

И даже после того, как ему отказали холодно и жестоко, Кайло не сумел уничтожить свои глупые чувства. Знал ли Хакс, что у них не было ни одной совместной ночи? Знал ли Хакс, как в голос хохотал Сноук, показывая ученику эти иллюзии? И как Кайло стоял перед высоким троном, глотая острый комок слёз, потерянный, опустошённый?..

Убийство Сноука было не ради Рей. Облегчения, впрочем, не принесло ни оно, ни увольнение Хакса. Генерал смертельно побелел, когда Кайло прилюдно сорвал с его рукава шеврон, безупречно уложенные волосы пламенели, а тонкие губы были плотно сжаты, как от боли. Усилием воли Кайло подавил желание попросить прощения. Шумно вздохнув в вокодер, он указал на десантный шаттл: «Вон!» — после чего отряд штурмовиков сопроводил Хакса на поверхность ближайшей планеты. Увидеть его ещё раз Кайло не надеялся — у бывшего генерала было слишком много врагов…

Кайло сглотнул и решил прислушаться к разговору своих конвоиров, чтобы отвлечься.

— Ну что, на базу? — не то чтобы сильно заискивающе, но явно мундир потемнее.

— Хорошо вам, Ноттен, не вам его допрашивать. Доберёмся, вы смену закроете и домой, спать, — отвечающая была не только выше по званию, но и ощутимо старше.

— Ну извините, капитан, что я такой счастливчик, — младший по званию явно веселился. Кайло коснулся его Силой — с капитаном Упхарр неприкрыто флиртовали. А она, кажется, была и не против, судя по игривой улыбке в голосе.

— Не извиню. Свалю на вас все рапорты, будете со мной до ночи куковать, адъютант.

Ноттен засмеялся так, будто ничего приятнее услышать не мог бы. У Кайло опять защемило где-то в груди. Тогда, около тридцати лет назад, он отдал бы что угодно даже за такой ни к чему не обязывающий разговор.

— Знаете, Ноттен, а поведите-ка вы, — нажатием кнопки управление отошло ко второму пилоту, и адъютант схватился за штурвал, — меня супруга просила на связь выйти.

И капитан Упхарр позвонила по гражданскому комлинку жене, и даже половинка разговора подняла градус умиления в катере до такой высоты, что Кайло захотелось взвыть. И постучаться головой об стенку, что он проделал не без успеха. Память просто издевалась над ним.

Допрос был уныло формальным: ни тебе кресла с оковами и электрошоком, ни даже штурмовика с хлыстом. Капитан Упхарр села за стол, напротив неё усадили Кайло, снова зачитали ему права, теперь в полном объёме, и начали расспрашивать. За время поездки он уже успел прикинуть, что бывшие наниматели вряд ли станут искать его у правоохранителей, так что на Арканисе можно было и задержаться.

Название планеты не было ему незнакомо, это точно. Но в каком контексте Кайло узнал о ней? Скормив капитану Упхарр одну из отработанных легенд, Кайло отправился во что-то вроде камеры временного содержания и даже не обратил внимания на то, как изумлённо за его спиной Сэрсидия переговаривалась со своим адъютантом:

— Думаю, можно уведомить префекта. Он сейчас не особенно занят, может и заинтересоваться, имя-то редкое.

С Кайло сняли наручники перед тем, как загнать в пустую душевую, и выдали ему серый комбинезон взамен пропахшей потом, топливом, гарью и чем только не измазанной одежды. Оставалось лишь испытывать смутную надежду на то, что её приобщат к вещмешку, а не выбросят на помойку, чего шмотьё, в общем, заслуживало. Кайло снисходительно подумал, что в этой тюрьме, по всей видимости, его ждёт весьма уютное пребывание. Непривычно комфортное для контрабандиста, вечно находящегося в бегах: от республиканцев, от фанатиков Силы, от нанимателей и наёмников, от матери.

— Мистер Рекс, заканчивайте там, — постучались в дверь.

— Да, да…

В небольшой комнатушке на откидной койке Кайло успел проваляться часа три, то раздумывая, то дремля. Потом за ним пришли. Двое уже виденных офицеров в тёмно-синей форме пригласили его выйти, перед тем опять надев ему на руки «браслеты». Он не сопротивлялся: конечно, Силой можно было бы разорвать наручники, раскидать всех или превратить охранников в комки визжащего мяса, но что бы это дало? Да, за прошедшее время Кайло научился использовать свои способности намного лучше, чем во времена Первого Ордена, но если бы он начал сражаться против всех, то рано или поздно против него вышла бы армия. И даже если бы он отразил тысячу выстрелов, тысяча первый всё равно бы достиг цели. Нет, на такую смерть Кайло не подписывался. Пусть лучше он посидит в тюрьме, пока его охраняют не только от побега, но и от возможных убийц. А они будут, как только Якшан придёт в себя и подсчитает убытки. В городской тюрьме на Арканисе Кайло будет защищён гораздо лучше, чем во влажном арканисском лесу. Достать его, оставшись незамеченными, будет практически нереально, а открытой войной на целую планету они не пойдут. Вот выкупить могут… но у другой банды, а законопослушная — по крайней мере, кажущаяся таковой, — полиция на переговоры с пиратами не пойдёт.

Пока заключённый и его охранники ехали в лифте, Кайло нервно пытался вспомнить, воровал ли он когда-нибудь у Арканиса и как выглядит торговый штемпель этой системы. В мысленной картотеке на этом месте зиял провал, что слабенько, но утешало. А вот ознакомиться с политической ситуацией в секторе Кайло было пока несколько недосуг… Выяснится сейчас, что он в позапрошлом году подрезал груз у арканисских союзников или торговых партнёров, тут-то он и огребёт проблем выше крыши.

— А куда, собственно, мы направляемся? — нарушил Кайло гнетущее молчание.

— Узнаете, мистер Рекс, — холодно пресёк его любопытство голос из-за левого плеча. — На борт.

Поездочка была короче, чем первая, но зато в один момент заболели уши — маршрут включал в себя подъём. Долетев с ветерком, патрульный катер остановился на площадке высотного здания: вверх было этажей тридцать, а вниз, судя по тому, насколько тут по сравнению с землёй стало холоднее, в два, может, в три раза больше. Здание было не только высоким, но и представительным: его украшало несколько башен, на посадочной площадке могла разместиться небольшая флотилия, а на шпилях хлопали на ветру огромные светло-синие флаги с серебряными эмблемами. Этот символ Кайло не узнал, но постарался запомнить. Количество потраченной ткани впечатляло — флаги не были голограммой. Такую роскошь могла позволить себе только столица.

Полицейские передали его внутренней охране «дворца». Два безликих гуманоида в блестящих шлемах с зеркальными забралами держали в руках винтовки и готовы были перевести их в боевое положение за долю секунды. Кайло поёжился — частично от холода, частично от того, что более доброжелательные парни, не тыкавшие в лицо оружием, отчалили практически сразу.

Безликие рыцари — видимо, какая-то элитная гвардия местного разлива — велели Кайло идти вперёд. Высокие двери закрылись за ними, и стало потеплее. Кайло шёл по коридору, тихонько разминая успевшие закоченеть пальцы, и размышлял о том, что из-за вокодеров нельзя было определить ни пол, ни расу сопровождающих. Давненько он сам был по ту сторону забрала среди таких же закованных в броню рыцарей Рен. Что ж, такой наряд действительно устрашал.

Коридоры с высокими потолками были богато украшены и сверкали всеми оттенками синевы, изредка среди них проскакивали сиреневые или зеленоватые мотивы, порой в дело вступал серо-стальной орнамент, но голубизна явно была государственным цветом. Вытянутые вверх окна заливали помещения угасающим вечерним светом, и, хотя Кайло потешил бы полузабытое чувство прекрасного ещё немного, он и его спутники подошли к тёмно-синим деревянным дверям с серебряными ручками, и ещё одна пара гвардейцев распахнула их.

Просторный кабинет с большим окном тоже был светлым, вид на закат открывался потрясающий, но Кайло сразу посмотрел на стол префекта, желая увидеть, например, табличку или ещё что-то, дающее понять, как к хозяину кабинета придётся обращаться. Однако подсказки ему не понадобились — за столом сидел тот, о ком Кайло так тщетно старался забыть.

По-прежнему рыжий, мог бы и поседеть для приличия. Кайло ухмыльнулся, глядя на постаревшего врага. Несмотря на прошедшие с последней встречи лет тридцать, Хакс оставался в неплохой форме: мундир — теперь ярко-голубой — так же строго и прямо сидел на нём, и талию подчёркивал широкий ремень. Веснушки с бледного лица почти исчезли, около уголков рта едва обозначились полумесяцы морщин — улыбался он явно мало за эти годы, зато хмурился предостаточно. Светло-серые глаза стали практически бесцветными, но цепкий взгляд из-под нахмуренных бровей остался пронизывающим. Противно. Кайло невольно судорожно передёрнул плечами, словно от холода, и получил тычок промеж лопаток. Хакс поднял ладонь, останавливая охранника от того, чтобы поставить Кайло на колени.

— Смотрю, с Республикой дела не наладились, Бен? — спросил он почти без злорадства, так, с дежурной ехидцей.

Кайло поправил его, и по губам Хакса пробежала тень усмешки.

— Снова Рен, значит? Снова Тьма?

— Просто Кайло. Не Свет и не Тьма.

Хакс удивился, а потом велел снять с него наручники. Охрана выполнила приказ с недоумённым шепотком, сразу прервавшимся, стоило их лидеру только сдвинуть брови. Дисциплина была железная.

— И что же ты планировал тут делать, эм… Как ты себя назвал? — Хакс жестом вытянул файл на экран и не сдержал улыбки. — Армитаж Рекс? М-да, капитан Упхарр была права, тёзка оказался весьма занятный.

Кайло посмотрел на него снова и увидел незнакомца. _Хакс ли это?_ Спокоен и даже доброжелателен. Не будет насмешек и унижений, позорного изгнания или не менее позорной казни? Тот Хакс, которого знал Кайло Рен, — «бешеный пёс Первого Ордена» — был весьма злопамятным и спуску врагам не давал. А Рена он мог по праву считать врагом номер один после кончины вытиравшего генералом пол Сноука.

Кайло решил не хамить и не лгать. В конце концов, этот, «новый», Хакс пока не заслужил такого.

— Отсидеться. Зализать раны. Подождать сигнала от своего информатора, если тот ещё не мёртв, — немного подумав, Кайло добавил: — хотя это уж вряд ли…

Кайло сложил руки на груди, глядя в угол. Там стояла вешалка, на ней висела потёртая, видавшая виды шинель со старой нашивкой Первого Ордена на рукаве. Ну и ну. Неужели его не убьют из ностальгии? Хакс не был похож на любителей держаться за прошлое, а вот поди ж ты, хранит верность мёртвой организации, даже создав новый режим. Впрочем, и сам Кайло был хорош… Но кто ж знал, что после стольких лет его первая любовь не только окажется в добром здравии, но и встанет во главе целой системы. Меньшего от этого амбициозного человека ожидать было нельзя.

— Некуда мне податься, — кисло признался Кайло. — Последний корабль — и тот не мой — я разбил у вас в лесу.

— Присядь, — кивнул ему на стул Хакс. И когда Кайло неохотно ~~исполнил приказ~~ принял приглашение, на его локоть легла узкая ладонь.

— Ты потерпел крушение, нарушил границы ненамеренно, а значит, никаких обвинений против тебя мы выдвигать не будем. Бежать отсюда незачем — Союзу Свободных Систем насолить ты ничем не успел, — мягкий вежливый голос заставил сердце сжаться: Хакс никогда так с ним не разговаривал. Даже в самых смелых мечтах.

— Оставайся на Арканисе.

Несмотря на то, что Кайло ничего не обещал, его перевели из колонии в небольшой гостевой коттедж на округлом зелёном холме в нескольких километрах от столицы. Небо, чуть больше фиолетовое, чем синее, набухало дождём, так что Кайло поспешил слезть со спидера и зайти внутрь. На тумбочке в прихожей лежали все конфискованные ранее вещи. Одежда была ещё влажной; кажется, её постирали.

Обслуживающий дроид заправил постель и предложил экскурсию по дому, на что Кайло ответил хриплым смехом. Сообщив, что пока не в настроении, и велев дроиду не отсвечивать, Кайло огляделся сам: широкая кровать, небольшая зона для готовки, стол, пара стульев и дверь в маленькую уборную, да ещё веранда — вот и всё богатство одноэтажного домика. Кайло приказал дроиду приготовить ему ужин и распаковал едва ли наполовину заполненный дорожный мешок: под подушку отправился световой меч, на поясе остался бластер, на полочке над кроватью поместился ситхский голокрон, так и не открывшийся и чудом не проданный за пять лет владения. Запасной комплект одежды Кайло решил не разбирать, сунул в шкаф прямо так, в вещмешке, словно не разрешая себе обживаться. Голокрон насмешливо сверкнул с полки, на что Кайло без сожалений сунул его куда-то в запасные носки. Снова осмотрелся, злобно цокнув языком: теперь комнатка выглядела вообще нетронутой его присутствием. В голову пришло сравнение с хирургически белоснежной каютой на «Стойком» — тоже не самым родным уголком. Кайло хмыкнул, запинал мешок в шкаф и отправился ужинать. Дроид был отлично запрограммирован и готовил превосходно, а уж после синтетических корабельных концентратов, которыми Кайло питался больше полугода, пища из самых обычных, но натуральных продуктов казалась просто божественной. Кайло отдал должное и красной яичнице, щедро сдобренной перцем и какими-то местными травками, и салату из сине-фиолетовых овощей, от которых почему-то пахло оружейной смазкой, как в какой-нибудь кладовке, и горячему напитку из очень жёлтых крошечных шариков. Дроид пояснил, что икра местных жаб содержит много сахаров и витаминов и помогает акклиматизироваться после долгих космических экспедиций. Кайло остался доволен этим ответом, хотя ещё лет десять назад он мог бы вернуть всё съеденное наружу от подобных новостей.

А вечером, когда он уже валялся на кровати, покачивая Силой амулетик на люстре и потихоньку проваливаясь в сон, за дверью раздалось гудение спидера, а потом в скромные апартаменты постучали. Кайло хотел успокоить себя и коснуться бластера на поясе, но ремень уже был снят. Пришлось открыть так, надеясь, что его не скрутят. Впрочем, если верить интуиции, от этого посетителя опасности не исходило.

На пороге стоял Хакс.

— Можно я у тебя переночую?

Он ломко улыбнулся, тонкие лучики морщинок разбежались от глаз, и у Кайло перехватило дыхание. Он молча пропустил гостя в дом и даже не удивился требованию оставить ночник включённым. С темнотой их обоих связывали только неприятные воспоминания.


End file.
